dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Dreamers
is a Japanese Magical Girl/Adventure anime fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The themes and main motifs of the series are dreams, jobs and animals. The sub-theme is self-discovery and friendship. Story Characters Dreamers * Voiced by: Fukuhara Haruka (Japanese) Xanthe Huynh (English Dub) Inori is a 14-year-old in her second year of middle school. Inori, despite her bright and cheerful exterior, is a withdrawn, timid and reserved girl who will often hide behind her bangs or glasses while in conversation. She loves to study and is often, if not always friendly and sweet to those she ie close to. Her parents are the proud owners of a hospital and she hopes to follow in their footsteps, if not simply become a nurse there. Inori transforms into , who is based off nurses and rabbits. Her theme colors are white/white. * Voiced by: Horie Yui (Japanese) Kari Wahlgren (English Dub) Sumire is a 14-year-old second year middle school student. Sumire is a polite and refine young lady, who grew up in a wealthy family. She loves sewing and can play the piano, but neither manage to fill her heart as much as her love for cats. She loves to help out but has a fierce, fiery temper. Sumire transforms into , who is based off maids and cats. Her theme colors are purple/black. * Voiced by: Yasuno Kiyono (Japanese) Natalie Palamides (English Dub) Chris is a 14-year-old second year transfer student originally from Austin, Texas. Chris is a competitive daredevil, who loves a good challenge, but is sadly a sore loser. She can come off a rude and show a lack of common decency, when this was born from her upbringing. Chris is a horror and western movies fan, and has a pet boa constrictor. She secretly believes in true love and fairytales. Chris transforms into , who is based off cowgirls and squirrels. Her theme colors are orange/brown. * Voiced by: Hikisaka Rie (Japanese) Sarah Stiles (English Dub) Bell is a 13-year-old second year middle school student, who can be described as the school's own "songbird". Loveable, pretty-faced and outgoing, Bell is popular with her fellow students and the school's faculty and staff. She acts with confidence, giving people advice and cheering them up, although deep down Bell is highly insecure, fearful and lonely. Her hobbies include writing songs and chasing idols. Bell transforms into , who is based off idols and songbirds. Her theme colors are pink/purple. * Voiced by: Iguchi Yuka (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English Dub) Makoto transforms into , who is based off police officers and dogs. Her theme colors are blue/black. * Voiced by: TBA (Japanese) TBA (English Dub) Tama transforms into , whose based off swimmers and frogs. Her theme colors are green/yellow. Antagonists * Voiced by: Saito Chiwa (Japanese) Macy Johnson (English Dub) Tomoko is a 14-year-old second year middle school student, who has a hard time interacting with other people. She can come off rather intimidating and disturbing, her emotionless stare and monotone voice scaring others away. She lives with her grandparents, as her elder sister lives overseas and both parents died on her 10th birthday from a shooting. She loves playing videogames and her favorite food is omu-rice. Tomoko transforms into , whose based off exorcists and bats. Her theme color is black/purple. Supporting Characters * Voiced by: Yoko Hisaka (Japanese) Julie Nathanson (English Dub) Inori's 36-year-old mother, who is a surgeon at her husband's hospital. Items * A magical app created by the government, which was released to the public shortly before the series started. To others, the app appears like a game although to ones with "big dreams" - (the Dreamers), it transforms them into their Dreamer forms. * Sheriff Dreamer's signature weapons. Dual revolvers with unlimited acorn-shaped bullets. * Spirit Dreamer's weapon. A lantern-tipped staff, with infinitly burning blue/red flames. Settings Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Mirai Dreamers